patamon & gatomon 2: the wedding
by wolfguy96
Summary: in this fic patamon:buys a ring,asks gatomon to marry him,and weds gatomon
1. shopping

patamon's proposal

yay what a nice fic this will turn out to be ^_^...

at patamon and gatomon's house...

gatomon:so what do you want to do today pata?

Patamon:I dont know

gatomon:hey how about we go shopping :D

patamon:yeah we could actually

gatomon:then lets go ^_~

at the shopping mal...

gatomon:so were should we start?

Patamon:I dont know. How about we split up and meat each other in the food courts

(gatomon)ok baby ^_~

at a jewellery store

patamon:hi I am looking for an engagement ring

store clerk:ooohh you're gonna pop the q are you ^_~

patamon:uuuuhhhhhhhhhhh

store clerk:is there a specific ring you're looking for

patamon a gold ring that can fit a tail of a cat that's just about my size

store clerk:you're gonna marry a cat?

Patamon:a cat like digimon yes

store clerk: oh of course. I am terribly sorry

patamon:dont worry people usually just nod there heads and say"*tah!*fetishes now-a-days"

store clerk:how dreadful!.anyway I think I might have just the ring for you ^_~

outside the shop

patamon:gees! That was expensive. I better buy something for my self so I can hide this bag.

At gatomon

gatomon:listen this is very simple!. I want a double cheese burger

guy:what?

Gatomon:i want a cheese burger. This is bullsh*it I do!.oh hi pata :D!

patamon:hi baby. Not having any luck getting a burger I see?

Gatomon:yeah that emo guy is thicker than a brick wall!

Patamon:ok well I am done shopping how about we go home?

Gatomon:ok im never gonna get anything from here.

At pata and gato's house

patamon hides the ring deep in his underwear drawer.

Gatomon:so what did you get baby?

Patamon:oh just a couple of DVD's nothing to exiting .

Gatomon:ok. Hey pata why dont you join me in bed ^_~

patamon: id love to ^_^

to be continued

and they had sex for the rest of the day. Don't expect much from this fic its kind of a little filler until my next fic(which I am still keeping quiet until November 14 and even then I wont start typing. It'll just be

a kind of trailer)I will probably only do 3 chapters(including this one)and maybe a g&p3 so look out cause there will be a lot from me coming in the next few months.


	2. the proposile

Chapter 2

wow one day after chapter 1 lucky you :D.

At gato and pata's house

gatomon:morning baby ;)

patamon:morning

gatomon:so what are we gonna do today?

Patamon:i dont know

gatomon...

patamon:hey how about we go out to dinner again tonight

gatomon:ok sounds awesome :D. But what are we gonna do before that?

Patamon:maybe we can go see astra and maxwell

gatomon:well astra just gave burth so i think we should leave them alone

patamon:ok. I understand

gatomon:hmm our roof needs alittle fixing.

Patamon:ok i will fix that later today

gatomon:*giggles slightly* thanks maxwell. Lets go downstairs and have breakfast

after breakfast

patamon:thanks for the breakfast baby. Im going to get the stuff for the roof now see you in a bit

gatomon:bye bye ^_^

after he fixes the roof...

patamon:god that hurt my back!

gatomon:*starts massarging patamons back*

patamon:mmm thanks baby that feels so good ;)

gatomon:so are we still going out tonight?

Patamon:why of course we are:D

gatomon:well we better be quick it'll be 7:00pm in acouple of hours

patamon:dont worry we will make it

gatomon:ok we better get prepared

patamon:ok i'll have a quick shower

gatomon:wanna have one together ;)

patamon: hehe sounds nice ^_^

after they have there shower they get in the car and go to the restraunt

gatomon:mmm im glad we came here ^_^

patamon:me gato i have a question for you

gatomon:what is it pata?

Patamon gets of his chair and bends down to gato

patamon:gato. Will you marry me?

Gatomon: ***gasp!***

waiters:*gasp*

other people:*gasp*everyones drawn there atenction away from us. C'mon honey lets take some food and leave

gatomon:of course i will marty you!

patamon:thats fantastic! ^_^

gatomon:lets go home and have a whine and cheese party to celebrate

both of them run out the door before the waiter could say"we have an exelent arange of both whinese and cheeses"

and they celebrated all threw the night. And gatomon put her ring on her tail.i forgot that part ^_^...OR DID I! i didnt

the end


End file.
